1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal equipment and a display method for the equipment and, more particularly, to a portable information terminal equipment which has a browser function for acquiring image data to be displayed on the screen during a standby period or at the time of origination/termination of mail, a telephone call, or the like from the server side, and can make settings for displaying the image data acquired by using the browser function on the screen during a standby period or at the time of origination/termination of mail, a telephone call, or the like, and a display method for the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In displaying image data on the screen at the time of termination, a conventional portable information terminal equipment is designed to either display a still image or animation Gif image or create a program defining the action of an animation image to be displayed for each operation so as to display the corresponding animation image.
In displaying a still image or animation Gif image, however, image data must be prepared every time an image is displayed. If only one image data is shared, identical images are displayed for the respective operations. This makes it impossible to discriminate operation conditions from each other on the basis of displayed images. On the other hand, to discriminate operation conditions from each other, many image are required, and hence a large memory capacity is required.
In the case where a program for defining the action of an animation image to be displayed is created for each operation, image data must be prepared for each operation, and a program for image display is also required for each function. As a consequence, a large memory capacity is required.
In addition, in acquiring image data from a network or the like, image data must be prepared for each display operation and function, resulting in a deterioration in data creation efficiency on the data distribution service side.
Furthermore, in a portable information terminal equipment, when different image data are to be displayed for the respective functions and operations, a large memory capacity is required to store image data.